pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ansonite Federation
| rank = #6 | minimumpower = 3 | power = 2292.97 | powerstat = | infantry = 1,139,373 | vehicles = 4,545 | aircraft = 0 | navy = 147 | ballistic missiles = 0 | nukes = 0 }} Welcome to the The Ansonite Federation Wiki A group of nations break apart from the norms of the orders, from the ashes of true long lost Ansonite race, joined together to form the Ansonite Federation in pursuit of true peace and cooperation from the World of Anson. We don't require any prospective members to join or register on our forum and IRC. It's all up to you as long as you maintain your nation and help one another. You are even able to receive stimulus without even applying and at no cost to you. That's how cool the Ansies are! The Choice is yours! 'The Ansonite Federation' is a Pixel Nation's premier alliance, founded on April 22, 2013. Charter Preamble We (Ansies), the members of the Ansonite Federation (hereafter AF), hereby create this document to ensure the protection of the rights and freedoms of the sovereign nations includes in this federation, as a formal neutral alliance that embraces and supports global peace and cooperation. We joined together in the spirit of friendship in order to provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, progress through research and commerce and sustain the bonds of justice which unite us all. As such, AF reserves the sovereign right to protect its interests both internally and abroad, through any means necessary, from threats that are viewed as infringing upon this sovereignty. AF pledges to extend to all member nations the full support and guidance needed to achieve their maximum potential as a nation, both economically and militarily, as well as governmental political goodwill and will support our members in any actions which do not violate the charter or act against the interests of AF. Furthermore, it aims to create an enjoyable, fun-filled action environment for all members, while maintaining a respectable level of dignity in situations involving other nations and/or alliances. In return, nations who are a part of AF will do their utmost to assist the alliance in whatever ways they can, be it economically, militarily, or politically. AF was created with a strong voice of “Peace and Cooperation” under the Federation —and that federation of the Ansies, by the Ansies, for the Ansies, shall not perish from the Pixel Nation. 1 MEMBERSHIP * 1.1 Application * 1.11 Applicants must not be engaged in any wars at the time of their application, * 1.12 Applicants may not be members of another alliance during the time of the application * 1.13 All applicants under "Applicant Status" must switch to the religion of Nationalism within 15 days beginning the time of their submission, * 1.14 The applicant must register for the AF forums (our Federal Capitol House Complex), and complete the membership application, * 1.15 Upon application the applicant will be placed in the Federal Academy, * 1.16 Upon completion of the Federal Academy you will be given a titled of "Ansies Member" on the AF forums, * 1.17 To be recognized as a member of AF, you must have a rank of "Ansies Member" on the forums, * 1.18 To be recognized as a member of AF you must have "Ansonite Federation" as the alliance affiliation of your nation. * 1.2 Expulsion and Probation * 1.21 An Ansies Member can be expelled from AF or put on Probation under the following conditions; * 1.211 A breach of this charter, * 1.212 Conduct unbecoming an Ansies Member, * 1.213 Conduct intended to aid an enemy of AF, * 1.214 Refusing an order from a superior officer (order that pertains to the benefits and goodwill of the Federation), * 1.215 Dual membership. No Ansies Member may be a member of another alliance. * 1.22 An Ansies Member can be expelled by the following methods; * 1.221 By the order of The President of the Federation, * 1.222 By the Vice President, if that member is already on/or during Probation, * 1.223 By a lauded majority decision of the Senate. 2 STRUCTURE * 2.1 The Command and Government Structure of AF, * 2.11 The President * 2.12 Vice President * 2.13 The Senate * 2.14 Cabinet Officials * 2.14a Department of Foreign Affairs * 2.14b Department of Internal Affairs * 2.14c Department of Federal Defense * 2.14d Department of Finance * 2.15e Deputy Officials * 2.2 The President * 2.21 Elected for every 4 months, and can only leave his position via resignation or impeachment with absolute loss of trust by the Federation * 2.22 Has the absolute final decision making power to determine the political direction of the alliance, * 2.23 Holds the absolute final decision making power regarding Declarations of War, and will act as the Commander-in-Chief during the time of war. * 2.24 Appoints members to all high government positions as listed in section 2.1, * 2.25 Retains veto power on all appointments under his/her tenure * 2.26 Determines sanctions on alliance members, * 2.27 Any powers not delegated nor prohibited by this charter are reserved for The President * 2.28 Impeachment * 2.281 Impeachment proceedings may be initiated by a unanimous decision of the following: Vice President and The Senate * 2.282 Impeachment requires an unanimous vote from the Government Officials (stated under section 2.281 within a 3 day period and must be ratified by absolute majority of existing government members. * 2.283 In the case of impeachment the current sitting Vice President will ascend to the position of The President as interim Leader until an absolute award proclaimed. * 2.3 Vice President * 2.31 The power of Vice President shall be bestowed upon at least one term appointment from The Senate by The President, * 2.32 Acts as the head of the Senate Council, * 2.33 In the event of The President's absence, the Vice President will become the Interim Leader, with all the powers granted to The President by this charter, excluding sections 2.21 and 2.22, and will relinquish said power on the return of The President. * 2.34 Can only be removed by The President, at which time The President will pass the power of Vice President to another sitting member of the Senate Council. * 2.4 The Senate * 2.41 The number of Senators shall be determined by The President, but shall always number at least 3 and no more than 6, * 2.42 The Senate has the responsibility for to assist of all departments and ministries within the alliance, * 2.43 Act as an advisory council for The President to help in decision making, * 2.44 Conduct foreign policy where agreed upon, and with the Consent and Approval of the Secretary of Foreign Affairs * 2.45 May draft and present amendments to this charter for ratification, * 2.46 May appoint Deputy Officers to all position in each and every department, * 2.47 May expel a member from the alliance with a majority vote, * 2.48 Impeachment/Removal * 2.481 The President may remove a Senator at his discretion, * 2.482 A majority of the Senate may move for the impeachment of a fellow Senator. * 2.483 For the Senator to be removed from his position via impeachment requires an unanimous vote of the remaining Senators. 3 FOREIGN AFFAIRS * 3.1 General Policy * 3.11 The Department shall negotiate treaties and agreements, establish embassies, work towards cease-fires, secure peace and assistance, and perform all necessary functions to maintain appropriate foreign policy. * 3.12 The Department of Foreign Affairs shall represent the diplomatic hand of the Ansonite Federation. * 3.13 In an instance where AF is called to battle through the ties of an existing treaty, The Presidents, the only vote necessary to ratify the Declaration of War, * 3.14 In an instance where AF is not bound by treaty, The Declaration of War must be endorsed by The President, and ratified by a majority of the Senate within a 12 hours of said endorsement. * 3.2 Attacks on Federation * 3.21 AF will view any attack on a member as an act of war, whether this attack be a war declaration, sanctioning of the nation, or spying on the nation. AF reserves the right to respond with any means at it's disposal. Inactivity of a member is irrelevant to our enforcement of this policy. * 3.22 AF will always attempt to resolve disputes via diplomacy. However, AF reserves the right to conduct military and other operations to protect its interests. * 3.3 Treaties * 3.31 It is the sovereign right of AF to engage in treaties with other alliances of its choice, * 3.32 The approval or nullification of a treaty must be approved by both The President and Vice President to be considered ratified, with the consent and acknowledgement of the current Secretary of Foreign Affairs * 3.33 In the event that AF is treaty bound to enter the field of battle, AF will remain in a state of war until such time that all allies have secured peace, or such allies ask us to leave. 4 INTERNAL AFFAIRS * 4.1 General Policy * 4.11 The Department of Internal Affairs shall oversee all internal affairs and institutions of the AF. * 4.12 The Department shall supervise the acceptance or denial of new applicants, media productions, membership assistance, and perform all necessary functions to maintain appropriate internal policy and internal governmental stability 5 FEDERAL DEFENSE * 5.1 General Policy * 5.11The Department of Federal Defense shall perform all necessary functions to ensure the security and defense of the Ansonite Federation for internal and external threat. 6 FINANCE * 6.1 General Policy * 6.11 The Department of Finance shall maintain the financial assets of the AF. The Department shall administer aid and loans and perform all necessary functions to maintain appropriate financial status at full potential capability of the alliance 7 RAIDING * 7.1 General Policy * 7.12 Nations residing on any affiliated alliance or/as such nations belongs to an alliance with an existing treaty or nation with a good diplomatic standing towards AF are considered off limits from raiding, * 7.13 Nations bearing an alliance affiliation may only be raided if the affiliation has 2 members or less, * 7.14 Unaligned nations are considered fair targets. If the nation being raided fights back, AF will not assist member nations militarily or financially, unless otherwise authorized by The President * 7.15 Clause 4.3 does not preclude other members aiding the raider, * 7.16 Targets displaying inactivity or extended leaves of absence within their nation bios due to vacation, etc., are considered off limits, * 7.17 Member nations may only be involved in one offensive war at a time for purposes of Raiding, No more than two AF nations can engage in a raid on the same target at the same time, * 7.18 Reparations * 7.181 AF will not pay reparations to any raid target that meets the previous criteria. * 7.182 If a nation belonging to an alliance of more than 2 members is assaulted, without prior approval of The President or the preceding authority, reparations to the effect of 120% or higher shall be allotted to the victim, along with an immediate peace. * 7.183 Members who repetitively violate the Charter's guidelines on raiding will be subject to member sanctions, up to and including expulsion and Probihido Perpetua from AF 8 NUCLEAR POLICY * 8.1 General Policy * 8.1 If a member of AF is attacked with a nuclear weapon, AF will allow the nuclear offender to be met with retaliatory nuclear strikes, with no government approval necessary, * 8.2 The release of first strike nuclear weapons may only be made once permission has been granted by The President. 9 AMENDMENTS * 9.1 It is recognized that as AF grows, so shall this charter. As such, amendments may be proposed to this charter by the Senates pursuant to Article 2.45 Current Government : Deputy Secretary of Finance History Foundation ripperzeta, being an ambitious leader, left the Galts Gulch to create his own alliance. Upon the help of Delgado and joined later by an economic guru RoflkittehXD. A group of nations break apart from the norms of the orders, from the ashes of true long lost Ansonite race, joined together to form the Ansonite Federation in pursuit of true peace and cooperation from the World of Pixel Nation. Wars Ongoing unofficial mass alliance war with the Fruity Loops An unofficial alliance war with the Yolo the Swag has been settled Category:Project Apple Category:Cyber Nations Wiki administration Category:Alliance Category:Alliance charter Category:Alliance Flag Category:Community Category:Diplomacy Category:Forums Category:History Category:Infoboxes Category:Live Nations Category:Organization Category:Content Category:Project Pear Category:Project Currant Category:Statistic Category:Wars Category:Ansonite Federation Category:Alliances